GW 10 : Coeur de glace
by mimi yuy1
Summary: A la suite d'une mission qui se termine mal, les deux premiers pilotes s'écrasent dans la Taïga Russe. Commence alors pour eux la douloureuse tache d'affronter le froid ! OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi.

Genre : One Shot 

Couples : heu….. 2+1 dirons nous ^__^,

Remarque : Devinez quoi : je suis gelé ^^;;;

****

Cœur de glace

Le combat était perdu. Il leur était tout simplement impossible de réussir à bien cette mission. Tant et si bien, que leur seule préoccupation devenait soudain de trouver un moyen de fuir au plus vite sans y laisser leur peau. Les cinq pilotes venaient par de malheureuses manœuvres de se scinder en deux groupes. Trois d'entre eux avaient enfin réussi à sortir du noyau dur du massacre mais au prix d'un enferment encore plus serré des deux autres.

- 02 à tous [1], Partez devant, on vous rejoins !!

- 04 à 02, Impossible, vous n'en serez pas capable sans notre aide. 

- 04 à tous, Dispersion annulée.

- 01 à tous, Négatif !! 02 a raison, vous disparaissez.

- Mais !

- 04, je te rappel que si nous ne sommes plus que deux, je suis capable de nous sortir d'une telle situation.

Bird Mod ! Je pensais qu'à la suite du dernier impact le système de propulsion de Wings était endommagé.

- Tu es sur de le pouvoir ?

- Affirmatif.

- 03 à 04 et 05, on dégage !

//

Les trois Gundam s'éloignaient inexorablement quand Heero reprit la parole sur un canal privé.

- 01 à 02, je….

- T'inquiètes pas Hee-chan. T'as bien fait de les envoyer loin d'ici. 

- Je tente quand même une tentative.

- Fais de ton mieux, je m'occupe d'eux le temps de ta transformation.

Tel l'ange de la mort, Duo éliminait mobils après mobils. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe. Si personne ne les faisait disparaître au plus vite, ils ne seraient plus capable de faire face au dizaines de Leo en approche, venus en renfort.

- La vache, ils ont vraiment pas envie de nous laisser nous éclipser ct'e coup-ci !

Mais peut-être leur bonne étoile étaient-elle encore avec eux, lorsqu'il aperçu enfin Wings pourvu de ses ailes blanches.

- Duo baisse ta faux, le temps que je t'accroche. [2]

Une pression violente se fit ressentir lors de l'impact des deux Gundam, mais il n'allait pas jouer les pinailleurs. Avec l'état de son Gundam s'était déjà un miracle en soit qu'Heero réussisse à le maîtriser aussi bien. Sans en attendre davantage, ce dernier croisa les doigts avant de lancer les propulseurs à leur maximum.

- Duo ?

- Tout est Ok, man.

//

Ils survolaient depuis près d'une heure les grandes étendues désertiques de la Taïda russe quand ce fut l'arrêt total d'un des moteurs du Bird. 

- K'so !

Ne pouvant que constater leur inévitable descente vers la terre ferme, Duo s'abstint de tous commentaires. Heero n'était pas un débutant et en pareille situation du calme et la maîtrise de soit étant essentielle, il pouvait se passer d'une voix hystérique lui demandant des comptes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était d'attendre le meilleurs moment pour mettre en marche ses propulseurs histoire de ralentir leur chute et leur permettre un atterrissage peu glorieux mais sans plus de dégât.

- Duo, je vais être dans l'obligation de te lâcher.

- Attend, DeatheScythe peut compenser ton moteur HS.

- Le problème n'est pas là, si je te garde plus longtemps, au moindre frottement on s'enflamme. [3]

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation. Cela signifiait-il que Wings perdait son carburant ???

Mais avant même qu'il puisse émettre une hypothèse, une explosion eut lieu au dessus de lui, provoquant leur déséquilibre. Un choc violent, puis en un instant le trou noir.

- Duo ?

- ….

- Duo !!!!

- Hèèèèèèè !!!!!! Pas la peine d'hurler.

- Tout vas bien ?

- Yes. Tout est OK pour ma personne, mais pour DeathScythe c'est pas la panacée. Et toi ?

- Wings est HS !

Le silence qui en suivit ne plut guère à l'américain qui attendait toujours la réponse d'Heero concernant sa personne.

- Heero, tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ?

Une minute de silence radio plus tard et ce dernier lui répondit enfin.

- Négatif, c'est moi qui viens.

- Comme tu veux.

Il n'était pas question que Duo s'approche du Gundam. Aucune envie qu'il aperçoive les traces de sang du à sa blessure au bras. Encore un petit quart d'heure d'attente et Duo vit enfin de ses yeux son compagnon en un seul morceau.

- Tu m'as fait peur Hee-chan. La prochaine fois, soit sympa et préviens moi, si t'es blessé ou non.

- Je n'ai rien.

- Tant mieux.

- Désolé pour l'atterrissage, mais Wings ne répondait plus et j'ai pas pu…

- Pas grave vieux, moi j'ai juste été un peu sonné.

- Peut-être mais les Gundam sont inutilisables.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On passe la nuit ici et on tente de s'éloigner au plus vite dés demain matin.

- A pieds ?

- Les deux Gundams sont inutilisables, les batteries seront vides dans moins d'une heure et les relais satellites n'ont plus de porter après 20 mètres. 

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance d'atteindre la civilisation en une journée ?

- Une autre idée ? 

- Ben nan.

Sur cette constatation, ils s'installèrent cote à cote à terre dans la cabine pour s'y endormir sous une couverture.

Quelques heures plus tard ce fut dans une étonnante douceur qu'Heero réveilla son compagnon d'arme encore endormi.

- Hum……

- Duo, le soleil ne va tarder à se lever nous devons y aller.

Résigné chacun prit son sac de survie avant de sortir dans le désert de glace.

//

Suite à une très longue marche, la fatigue se fit plus que ressentir.

- J'en peux plus Hee-chan, pis je suis mort de froid.

- Si on s'arrête ca ne fera qu'empirer.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Chut !

Un mouvement dans l'air inquiéta les deux hommes. Sans aucun doute, ils venaient d'être découverts.

Mais par qui ?

- Deux sur la droite.

- Et cinq derrière nous.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de savoir comment réagir en pareille situation, quand une balle siffla dans l'air. Vif comme l'éclair, Duo poussa le japonais à terre avant d'être frappé en plein cœur par la balle en question. Pour Heero la situation devint alors inmaîtrisable. Repoussé par Shinigami, il eut à peine la vision de ce dernier tombant à terre sous l'impact du projectile qu'il s'enfonçait dans une eau glacée.

La couche de glace n'était pas si épaisse qu'ils se l'imaginaient en traversant le lac gelé et sa chute dans les profondeurs glaciales de ce dernier ne pouvait lui être que mortel s'il n'arrivait pas à en sortir au plus vite.

Mais comment revenir à la surface quand des hommes vous traquent prêt à tirer à tout moment et que votre partenaire est sans doute déjà mort ????

Bien que préparé à mourir à tout moment, Heero n'était pas prêt à accepter cette conséquence comme inévitable. Rassemblant toutes ses forces et luttant contre l'hypothermie et l'eau glacée qui lui paralysait les muscles, il réussit dans un geste de désespoir à s'approcher de la surface, quand une main l'attrapa fermement pour le sortir sans plus de protocole de son cercueil de glace.

Encore une seconde et s'en était fini de lui. Déjà l'eau venait de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons le forçant à tousser de longues minutes.

- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi, je voulais pas….je ….

Erreur de diagnostique, il venait de rejoindre Duo dans l'autre monde. Pourtant il était surprenant de voir le Dieu de la mort pleurer et s'excuser d'avoir fait son travail.

- D…..duo ??

Fichu froid, il n'arrivait même plus à dire deux mots de suite. [4] Soudain, une couverture se déposa sur ses épaules, tandis qu'on le frictionnait avec vigueur.

- Je suis qu'un crétin, j'aurais jamais du te pousser mais je croyais bien faire. Par pitié pardonne moi.

Reprenant enfin ses esprits malgré son corps qui ne cessait plus de grelotter, Heero put enfin voir avec clarté son interlocuteur …… intact ! N'en revenant pas, il posa ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci.

- Co….co … co … comment ?

- Oh ca !!!

Shinigami sourit de toute ses dents.

- La balle est rentrée dans une de mes lames.

Plus jamais, il ne mettrait en doute l'utilité de sa panoplie de couteau. 

- Et les …

Encore un peu et il en perdrait sa patience. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à parler.

- Nos agresseurs ont fui aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Me croyant mort et toi noyé, ils n'ont semble t'il pas senti la nécessité de venir nous achever.

- Ils….ne …… sont……donc…….pas…..

- D'OZ ? Non, j'en suis certain. Leur façon d'agir n'a rien a voir. Mais ça nous éclaire pas pour autant sur leur camp. C'est peut-être des rebelles, mais ils n'ont pas pour habitude de tirer ainsi à vue.

- Alors…… on……continu.

- Heero t'es trempé, on peut pas avancer plus longtemps dans ces conditions.

- Pas…envie de geler sur ….p..p..place !

Devant les yeux de peine du garçon, il lui fallait le rassurer.

- Duo…. Arête, tu m'as sau….sau……vé la vie !!!

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Duo !!!

Il n'aurait pas du crier. Il n'aurait alors pas eu de vertige.

- Et merde. Heero !!!!!

Il réussit à la retenir avant que ce dernier ne reprenne ses esprits aussitôt.

- C'est…passé. On….y…..va.

Et sans attendre d 'avantage, il reprit sa route. Duo ne pouvait rien dire. Comment le forcer à cesser toute avancée sachant qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix.

//

Quelques heures plus tard et bien qu'exténué, affamé et mort de froid, Duo ne se permit aucun commentaire. Il ne quittait plus Heero des yeux. Celui-ci était fidèle à sa réputation stoïque malgré son état des plus graves. Avec ses vêtements mouillés bien que recouvert de leur deux couvertures, il ne devait pas avoir froid mais n'être qu'un simple bloc de glace. Alors pour la énième fois, il tenta sa chance.

- Heero laisse moi t'aider.

- jjjjjje……… dois ..m…ma…Marché.

Il avait mal. Mal d'être à l'origine de l'enfer qu'il vivait. Et pour ne rien arranger, le vent se levait, alors que la lumière s'abaissait avec la disparition du soleil leur seule faible source de chaleur. S'ils ne trouvaient pas de refuge dans moins d'une heure, il mourrait cette nuit.

Il allait tenter de le convaincre, encore et toujours, quand Heero chuta.

- Cette fois, c'en est trop.

Ignorant ses signes de résistance, Duo recouvrit au mieux le japonais avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Lâche…..moi !

- Terminé Heero, tu m'écouter maintenant.

Avec détermination, il réussit alors à convaincre le pilote de rester sur son dos. 

- T'inquiètes pas Hee-chan, je continuerais à avancer toute la nuit s'il le faut.

- ….

Même si ce dernier ne lui répondait que très rarement en temps normal, il sentait bien qu'à ce rythme il n'allait plus tarder à perdre conscience.

//

La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure quand une faible lumière fit son apparition, puis une seconde et une troisième. Le miracle venait d'avoir lieu. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une sorte de village à moins que ce ne soit l'une de ses grandes fermes qui parsemait ce pays nordique. Hauts les cœurs, l'espoir était de retour. En pressant le pas, il pouvait les mettre à l'abri dans moins d'une heure.

- Hee-chan, regarde, on a enfin trouvé !!!

- …

- Hee-chan ?

Trop inquiet, Duo s'arrêta pour constater l'inévitable. L'adolescent inconscient n'avait plus un souffle de vie. 

- Merde. Heero !! Heero rouvre les yeux !!!!!

Dans la situation actuelle, toutes les gifles du monde ne le réveilleraient pas. Une seule solution joindre au plus vite un abri pour qu'ils se réchauffent enfin.

//

Arrivé à l'origine de la source de lumière, Duo frappa à la première porte, croisant les doigts pour ne pas y retrouver leurs agresseurs.

//

Le froid, toujours ce froid. Comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortir ?

- Heero ?

Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler au loin, une voix chaleureuse le priant de revenir, mais revenir où ? 

Le pilote de Wings ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux pour apercevoir, l'américain auprès de lui. 

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu ?

- Merci Seigneur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ca fait plus d'une heure que je tente désespérément de te réveiller.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il était allongé dans un lit moelleux, sous des couvertures épaisses et surprise : nu comme un ver. [5] Malgré la sensation de chaleur ambiante, son corps ne cessait toujours pas de trembler comme un feuille.

- Où sommes nous ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était le vrai sens de sa question, Duo le rassura aussitôt.

- En sécurité Heero. 

- …

- J'ai suivi ta volonté en continuant d'avancer vers l'est et suis finalement arrivé dans un petit hameau. J'ai frappé à la première porte. Et la femme âgée qui m'a ouvert m'a expliqué que leurs hommes venaient de partirent en chasse histoire d'éliminer les derniers soldats à la solde d'OZ restés dans les environs. L'ironie du sort à voulu qu'ils nous prennent tous deux pour des agents en fuite. J'ai réussi à la convaincre que nous étions bien ces jeunes héros des colonies et cela nous a ouvert en grand sa porte. Elle nous a donc laissé la chambre de ses enfants et donné des vêtements chauds. Je t'ai enfoui sous une tonnes de couvertures avec des bouillottes d'eau chaude et faut croire que ca à fini par fonctionner, puisque t'as enfin rouvert les yeux.

- Si tu le dis.

Voulant chasser le brouillard obstruant son regard, Heero se releva avant de sentir un malaise lui faire perdre ces maigres moyens.

- Attention.

Avant qu'il ne retombe sur le lit, Duo le retint pour l'aider à se mettre en position assise adossé au mur, l'entourant d'une énième couverture.

- T'as une fièvre de cheval, hypoglycémie et hypothermie, sans parler de cette blessure à l'épaule dont tu ne m'avais pas parlé et qui semble être la cause d'une importante perte de sang alors vas y doucement dans les mouvements ou tu tourneras de l'œil dans la seconde.

- Duo, pourquoi tu …

- Plus tard Hee-chan. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne craint rien ici alors on va manger, se reposer et ensuite seulement chercher un moyen de contacter les autres, pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Au passage, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que tu m'ais menti en affirmant que tu n'avais rien eu après notre atterrissage forcé.

- Hum.

- Je te pardonne si t'avales ça.

Voyant le bol de soupe fumante, Heero n'eut pas le courage d'attraper ce dernier malgré la faim qui lui tordait l'estomac. Duo n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en empêchait, mais sans aucun doute ses mains toujours aussi incontrôlables dans leurs tremblements. Alors il s'assit à son tour sur le lit pour lui faire face et lui tendre une première cuillère brûlante.

- Soit pas bête, ca va te réchauffer.

Exceptionnellement docile, Heero laissa donc son compagnon d'humeur très maternelle, l'aider à avaler le potage des plus nourrissants. Mangeant une cuillère sur deux, l'américain finit par laisser s'échapper son hilarité jusqu'alors sous jacente. 

- Elle est vraiment gentille, mais alors pour la cuisine.

Porté par sa fièvre, le soldat parfait se permit un petit sourire d'affirmation. 

//

Leur repas consommé, Duo força son ami à se coucher de nouveau, avant de le rejoindre dans le lit.

- Duo ?

- Chut……je vois bien que t'es toujours gelé et il se trouve qu'on a encore rien trouvé de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour ce genre de problème. [6]

Etonnement Heero ne le repoussa pas, le laissant se coller à lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Il avait encore si froid.

- T'y arriveras pas.

Oh là, Perfect soldier devait avoir plus de fièvre qu'il ne le redoutait pour commencer à parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu parles "d'iceberg man" là.

Trèèèèèèèèès importante la fièvre pour avoir droit à de l'humour à présent. Décidé de jouer le jeu, Duo se pencha vers l'oreille du malade pour lui murmurer sa réponse.

- Ne sous estime pas les capacités du Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort sait utiliser les flammes des enfer à bon escient quand il le faut.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il l'empêcherait d'aller plus loin, Duo lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait effectivement le réchauffer efficacement à sa propre façon. En réponse à ses quelques caresses, Heero s'empara de la main indisciplinée pour la garder dans la sienne et approcher ainsi leur deux bras contre lui. Blotti contre son compagnon, il s'endormit alors comme si cela était le plus naturel du monde. Un sourire aux lèvres, Duo le laissa agir, trop heureux de voir le gel fondre autour de ce cœur de glace.

//

Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, sans parler de ces lèvres douces contre sa peau qui le torturait de leurs baisers fugaces. Désorienté, Duo se réveilla pour apercevoir qu'il dormait littéralement sur le japonais. Ne voulant pas faire pression sur l'épaule blessée, il voulu se décaler doucement quand des bras l'enserrèrent fortement l'empêchant de faire un seul geste de recul.

- Heero ?

Pour toute réponse ce dernier émit des paroles incohérentes tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou et mordiller les contours de sa mâchoire. Le japonais n'oubliant aucune parcelle de son visage, mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de son compagnon.

- Heero.

Duo le sentait mal, très mal. Le jeune homme semblait délirer et son état venait d'exhiber ses pulsions quelque peu perturbantes pour lui. Comment pouvait-il garder un minimum de sang froid quand la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde ne cessait de lui lancer des appels de ce type, en tenue d'Adam ne cachant rien de son attirance pour sa personne. Les choses se compliquèrent quand Heero s'empara enfin des lèvres sucrées de son partenaire. N'en pouvant plus Duo se laissa alors aller à répondre avec délice aux précédentes provocations. Et le plus naturellement du monde, leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus équivoques jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent enfin ce que leurs subconscients leur demandaient depuis de long mois.

Comblé au delà des mots, Duo se laissa voguer au pays des rêves.

//

La matinée était presque terminée quand Heero rouvrit les yeux, une sensation de béatitude étrange dans son esprit. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce lit délicieusement enfouit dans l'odeur laissée par…..A n'en pas douter, Duo devait avoir encore joué aux apprentis sorciers en lui injectant une drogue quelconque pour qu'il ressente ce genre de satisfaction physique. Le soleil filtrant dans la chambre semblait si haut, qu'il ne devait guère avoir le choix. Se levant sans grande conviction, il constata que son américain l'avait aussi rhabiller chaudement avant de le laisser finir sa nuit. Il faisait décidément beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire pardonner, ce qui n'était pourtant qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance. Doucement, il descendit du lit prenant avec lui la chaude veste déposée à ses cotés. Descendant les escaliers, il entendit sa voix. Elle était si douce à son oreille. Décidément sa drogue était particulièrement efficace. Suivant l'origine de la conversation, il arriva enfin à l'entrée d'une petite cuisine.

- Hee-chan !!

Duo se précipita vers son ami pour le faire s'asseoir devant une assiette.

- Vous, vous sentez mieux jeune homme ? 

Et bien qu'il ne croyait pas cela possible, leur hôtesse, commença un long monologue digne du Shinigami. Ce dernier se retient de rire devant l'expression de perdition du soldat parfait, quand leur grand mère d'adoption se décida à leur faire reprendre du poids avec un déjeuné pantagruélique.

Duo ne lui fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'ils avaient échangé durant la nuit. Comme il s'en doutait, Heero ne semblait pas en avoir souvenir. Tant pis, il l'attendrait encore. Ne le faisait-il pas déjà depuis des mois ? Surprenant un regard de perdition en sa direction, il ne se retint pourtant pas de le gratifier de son plus beau sourire. S'il savait ne pas pouvoir renouveler l'expérience avant longtemps, rien ne l'empêchait pour autant de ne pas lui faire part de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard en cet instant. 

Ils venaient à peine de réussir de sortir de table quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que ?

- Pas de panique Hee-chan, ce ne sont que les renforts.

Leur compagnons venaient effectivement de les retrouver suite aux indications envoyées quelques heures plus tôt par l'américain à l'aide du système de communication du village où ils venaient de trouver asile. 

//

Nous voici enfin chez nous, enfin s'il on peut considérer l'une de nos énièmes planques comme un foyer. Heero conserve toujours son mutisme et pourtant je ne cesse de surprendre ses regards sur moi. Et comme chaque soir depuis des mois, nous nous retrouvons seuls dans une chambre que nous partageons par manque de place.

- Duo ?

- Oui.

- Je….

Allons bon, voilà qu'il semble intimidé maintenant.

- Duo, c'est-il passé quelque chose hier ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien en particulier, mais certaines choses ont subitement changées.

- Comme quoi ?

- Des réactions que je réussissais jusqu'alors à réprimer.

- heu……..

Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il avait profiter de sa faiblesse pour prendre ce dont il rêvait depuis leur première rencontre sans le perdre pour toujours ?

- Oui.

- Et quoi ?

- Je sais pas si je dois vraiment te le dire ?

- Duo.

- Je… ou plutôt toi, tu as…..

Heero sentait la migraine lui venir à la tête quand une envie stupide lui vient à l'esprit. N'écoutant plus sa raison qui criait de stopper toute avancée vers le Shinigami, il s'approcha doucement de ce dernier toujours perdu dans ses mots pour le faire taire d'un baiser fugace.

- Quelques chose dans ce genre ?

- presque.

Voyant sa chance, Duo lia ses mains autour du cou du Perfect Soldier, pour approfondir le baiser proposé plus tôt. Avant de se reculer d'un pas et attendre sa réaction tête baissée.

- mais je peux te montrer si tu le souhaites.

Etonnement décidé, Heero s'approcha de nouveau, glissa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de son ami avant de lui chuchoter sa demande.

- Oui, rappelle moi.

Fin

Mimi Yuy

25 Septembre et 05 Octobre 2002

**********************************

[1] Sauf 01 et lui même bien évidemment ^^

[2] Pas d'esprit mal placé si vous plait ^^

[3] Bon Ok, moi aussi je me rend compte que la phrase peut porter à confusion. ;p

[4] Pas que ca le change beaucoup de son naturel

[5] Bavez les filles ^__^

[6] Mais non, vous voyez pas ou je veux en venir ^^


End file.
